Athena! Encolhi os cavaleiros!
by Maia Sorovar
Summary: Curiosos? Vejam o trailer! Inspirado no filme: Querida, encolhi as crianças!
1. Trailer

**ATHENA! ENCOLHI OS CAVALEIROS!**

#o#o#o#o#o#o#

Trailer

_Um dia aparentemente normal._

- MILO! PÁRA DE COMER O BOLO! - Gritou Kamus.

_Pra não dizer entediante._

_- _Não agüento mais ver essa reprise... - Bufou Kanon.

_Uma criança tentava ocupar seu tempo._

- Ah, finalmente consegui pegar! - Sorriu Kiki segurando o báculo.

_O que ele não imaginava era seu poder._

- Nossa! Isso aqui é muito legal! - Apontando para uma pedra e vendo-a se despedaçar.

_E esquecia-se que quem brinca com fogo..._

- Kiki, dá isso pra cá! - Ordenou Mu.

- Ah é, por que deveria?

_Sempre sai queimado._

- Ué cadê eles? Poderoso Zeus, eu matei os Cavaleiros de Ouro! Adeus armadura de Áries... - Lamentou o garoto.

- Kiki, aqui embaixo! - Ele ouviu o chamado.

- Hã, mestre Mu? UAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

_E agora, como enfrentar a ira de uma Deusa?_

- Kiki... Onde estão eles?

- Athena eu... Eu encolhi os cavaleiros!

- O QUÊ?

**OoOoOoOo**

_**ESTRELANDO:**_

_Saori Kido/Deusa Athena_

- Não tem porque ficar preocupado, ele estará seguro no meu quarto.

_Tatsume_

- Melhor reforçar a vigilância enquanto a senhorita Kido estiver ausente.

_Kiki_

- Aposto que consigo! Quero dez bolinhas de gude viu?

_Os cavaleiros de Bronze_

- Por que será que a Saori está tão preocupada?

_As amazonas_

- Eu tenho certeza de que vi uma barata, Shina!

- Por Zeus June, você é uma mulher ou uma rata?

- Uma rata!

_Os cavaleiros de Prata_

- Finalmente teremos a nossa vingança!

_E, é claro, os cavaleiros de Ouro!_

- De quem foi a grande idéia mesmo de fazer aquela reunião hoje? - Perguntou Shura.

- Não me olhem assim, eu lá vou adivinhar? - Defendeu-se Saga.

_Em breve, só aqui, na **Biblioteca do Santuário**._

oOo

**N.A.:** Trailer baseado nos das fics da sessão de Harry Potter. Sempre quis fazer um.

Beijos.


	2. Que tédio

**RETRATAÇÃO:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, sendo propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Toei Company Animation, todos os direitos reservados. A história é baseada no filme "Querida, encolhi as crianças!", estrelado por RICK MORANIS & MATT FREWER. Não vai ter spoilers do filme até porque dessa vez só peguei a idéia, não o roteiro. E também... Dou minha cara a tapa se alguém com mais de 15 anos aqui vier me dizer que nunca assistiu! É um clássico da Sessão da Tarde, pombas!  
Aias e Midas pertencem originalmente a mim e só os incluo porque... Ah, é sacanagem um menino fofo que nem o Kiki não ter nenhum amiguinho!

**CAPÍTULO 1 - Que tédio...**

Amanhecia no Santuário. O mundo estava em paz, os deuses mantinham-se quietos no Olimpo e nada parecia poder estragar tamanha tranqüilidade. Ou quase nada...

_**Templo de Aquário**_

- MILO! PÁRA DE COMER O BOLO! - Gritou Kamus.

- Ah, qual é Pingüim, deixa, só mais um pedacinho! - Implorou com os olhos marejados.

- Qual o problema dele comer, caro colega? - Indagou Shaka, que observava a cena com a calma de sempre.

- Porque... Esse é o bolo que EU fiz, para EU comer, quando EU quiser! Ah, e também fui EU quem pagou os ingredientes! - Concluiu o cavaleiro da 11ª casa, tirando o doce das vistas do Escorpião.

- Humpf! Chato!

- Glutão.

- Feio.

- Retardado.

- Gordo!

- Pobre!

- O QUÊ?

O cavaleiro de Virgem suspirou derrotado. Quando esses dois iam parar de agir feito crianças?

_**Templo de Áries**_

- Kiki! KIKI! Onde será que esse moleque se meteu? Espero que não esteja aprontando... - Preocupou-se Mu.

_**Templo de Touro**_

Aldebaran lavava a roupa no tanque, pensando sem parar:

"Vou pedir a Athena alguém para me ajudar aqui, esse negócio de dona de casa não é pra qualquer um! Prefiro enfrentar Hades de novo a fazer a faxina que a casa precisa...".

_**Templo de Gêmeos**_

_- _Não agüento mais ver essa reprise... - Bufou Kanon.

- Nem eu... - Concordou Saga.

- Pega uma cerveja pra mim? - Pediu o Dragão.

- Ah, tô com preguiça... - Devolveu o irmão. - Por que você não pega?

- Porque tô com preguiça também...

_**Templo de Câncer**_

Máscara da Morte, Shura e Aioros encontravam-se aos roncos na cama do dono da casa. Espalhadas pelo chão estavam garrafas vazias de _whisky_, _vodka_, rum e cerveja. Pelo visto eles haviam se divertido bastante na noite anterior.

_**Templo de Leão**_

Não nos detenhamos muito. Basta dizer que seu guardião decidira procurar a companhia de uma certa ruiva.

_**Templo de Libra**_

Placa na porta: "Estou no salão do Grande Mestre, favor deixar os recados sob o tapete.".

_**Templo de Peixes**_

- Eu ainda pego aquele Seiya pelo estado em que deixou meus bebês! Ah, minhas queridas, não se preocupem que muito em breve recuperarão todo seu esplendor! - Era Afrodite que conversava com suas rosas demoníacas, enquanto cuidava delas. - Ah sim, vamos tomar aquele nosso fortificante. Seiva de veneno extraforte! - Sorrindo sadicamente enquanto adicionava o preparado à água do regador.

_**Templo de Athena**_

- Tem certeza, senhorita?

- Calma Tatsume, são só algumas horas. Não tem porque ficar preocupado, ele estará seguro no meu quarto.

- Mas...

- Sem mas! Desculpe ter que deixá-lo. Shion e Dohko irão me acompanhar, estarei protegida. - Sorriu Saori. - Agora tenho que ir, a reunião com os acionistas da filial da Grécia está para começar.

- Senhorita, ainda acho que deveria levar seu báculo. - Tentou mais uma vez o mordomo.

- Seria muito estranho adentrar a sala com ele, não acha? - Devolveu e o homem se calou, finalmente entendendo a recusa. - Até logo, Tatsume, fique tranqüilo. Afinal, o que pode acontecer? - Disse enquanto saía.

- Melhor reforçar a vigilância enquanto a senhorita Kido estiver ausente. - Murmurou enquanto andava. - Não, ela tem razão. Estou ficando paranóico! Esse báculo está mais seguro aqui que em qualquer outro lugar! - Afirmou para si mesmo.

_**Vila do Santuário**_

- Qual é, você roubou!

- Roubei nada, você que tá trapaceando!

- Ah, parem com isso que tá na minha vez!

Kiki se sentou emburrado. Era a terceira partida seguida de bolinhas de gude que perdia e não estava nada satisfeito com isso.

- Droga... Que dia chato...

- Não seja mau perdedor, Kiki! - Riu Aias, um garoto moreno da sua idade.

- Não seria se não trapaceasse tanto! - Retorquiu irritado.

- Péra lá, vão atrapalhar minha grande jogada! - Reclamou Midas - este era loiro - que se preparava com uma esfera entre o polegar e o indicador direitos. - Lá vai! O Toque de Ouro!

Seus amigos rolaram de rir ao ouvir o nome da jogada e, principalmente, ao ver a cara de bobo que fez ao errar.

- Ah, querem saber? Isso aqui tá muito chato! - Disse Aias.

- Eu acabei de falar isso. O que sugerem? - Indagou o ruivo.

- A gente podia ir ver as amazonas tomando banho!

- Não tá na hora ainda. - Ponderou o garoto.

- Que tal pintar o relógio? - Sugeriu Midas.

- Com o quê? Sangue do nariz? - Devolveu o pequeno aprendiz.

- Credo cara, como você é covarde! Pra tudo é: "não, isso não dá" ou "se nos pegarem estamos fritos". Cadê sua coragem? - Provocou o moreno.

- REPETE SE FOR HOMEM! - Gritou Kiki possesso de raiva.

- Parem, já tá bom! - Pediu o loirinho. - Aias tem razão, você joga água fria em todas as nossas idéias, amigo! Duvido que fizesse uma coisa realmente perigosa!

- Ah é? Tipo o quê?

- É... Tipo... Pegar o báculo de Athena! - Concluiu o menino vitorioso.

- Tá maluco? O báculo da Deusa? Sabe o que ela faria comigo se soubesse? - Exclamou o ruivo fazendo um gesto significativo de uma faca no pescoço.

- Medroso... - Resmungou Aias.

- Não sou!

- Medroso, medroso, medroso, medroso, medroso, medroso... - Repetia até que o insultado não agüentou mais.

- TÁ BOM! Eu pego!

- Há, duvido!

- Aposto que consigo! Quero dez bolinhas de gude viu?

- Tem que trazer aqui pra provar então? - Avisou Midas.

- Fechado! - E selaram aquela aposta com um singelo aperto de mãos.

**#O#o#O#o#O#o#**

**N.A.: **Preciso arrumar uma beta. u.u" É sempre arriscado colocar um capítulo só tendo a minha tosca opiniãocomo base. x.x" Espero que gostem, estou me esforçando. O capítulo 2 já está pronto mas como sou muito malvadinha quero ver a reação de vocês a este aqui. XD

Beijos.


	3. Um grande ou será pequeno? problema

**N.A.: Betado por** Virgo Nyah**. Valeu baixinha. XD**

**$o$**

**CAPÍTULO 2 - Um grande - ou será pequeno? - problema!**

- Nossa, como foi fácil entrar aqui! A senhorita Saori deveria melhorar a segurança. - Observou o ruivo, enquanto se esgueirava pelos corredores do Templo Sagrado. - Mas... Sorte minha!

Chegou sem dificuldade ao quarto da Deusa e entrou devagar. Não precisou procurar nada, o seu objeto de desejo estava depositado na cama, tal qual como se repousasse.

- Ah, finalmente consegui pegar! - Sorriu Kiki segurando o báculo. - Foi realmente fácil! - E tratou de desaparecer levando consigo o precioso instrumento.

- Nossa, então esse é o Cetro de Athena? Aquele em que a Deusa da Vitória Nikke está transfigurada? - Assombrava-se Midas.

- Ué, desde quando virou um sabe tudo? - Perguntou Aias mas igualmente espantado.

- Ao contrário de você presto atenção nas aulas, burro! Deixa eu pegar, Kiki? - Pediu ansioso.

- Hum... Tá bom mas cuidado pra não quebrar senão tô morto. - Entregando ao amigo a "deusa transformada". - Ah, cadê? Pode ir passando pra cá.

- Droga, e nem fui eu quem tive essa idéia... - Resmungava o moreno enquanto contava as bolinhas e as entregava. Perto deles o menino loiro parecia divertir-se a valer.

- Nossa! Isso aqui é muito legal! - Apontando para uma pedra e vendo-a se despedaçar.

- UOH! Cuidado! - Exclamaram num uníssono.

- Foi mal caras... - Sorriu amarelo.

- Tudo bem, agora conta, como fez isso? - Indagou Aias.

- Não sei, só pensei: queria ver essa pedra sumir. Aí KAPOF! Ela explodiu. Agora consigo entender como a nossa Deusa conseguiu derrotar tantos inimigos. Se eu tivesse isso aqui também seria invencível. - O olhar de Midas começou a mudar. - Sim, seu eu tivesse o báculo ninguém poderia comigo... Eu seria o Mestre do Santuário...

- Ele não tá esquisito? - Estranhou Aias. Kiki balançou a cabeça concordando e pensou:

"Muito... Eu já vi essa expressão em algum lugar... Mas em quem... Peraí! NO SAGA! Quando ele era Ares!"

- Midas, melhor você me entregar o cetro... - Pediu o ruivo se aproximando.

- E por que deveria? Olhem só, ele fica muito bem comigo, combinamos perfeitamente! - Com uma expressão maníaca na face.

- Porque ele não é seu! É da Deusa Athena! E me dá logo isso aqui! - Pulando em cima do colega e tentando arrancar o objeto das mãos.

- Solta! É MEU!

- É NADA! É da Deusa!

- Ei gente, não é melhor vocês pararem com isso? - Sugeriu Aias apreensivo.

- CALA A BOCA! - Gritaram juntos, dando um puxão final na haste de madeira. Foi tão forte que ambos pensaram que a mesma ia se quebrar mas ao invés disso o báculo manteve-se estático em pé, brilhou intensamente e liberou um som que pareceu reboar por todo o Santuário. Com o susto, Midas largou-o e Kiki caiu sentado no chão com o objeto.

- Oh-oh... - Gemeu. Tinha finalmente readquirido Nikke porém algo lhe dizia que seria melhor devolvê-la o quanto antes aos aposentos de Saori.

_**Minutos antes, nas Escadarias Sagradas...**_

- Mano, esse lugar tá um tédio! Que acha de chamar os caras e fazermos uma festa? - Sugeriu Kanon.

- Kanon, somos cavaleiros, não temos tempo para essas coisas e...

- Tá, já entendi. - resmungou emburrado.

- Você nem me deixou terminar! E... Acho uma grande idéia! Vai lá chamar o Mu, o Deba e o Mask que eu aviso o resto. - Concordou Saga sorrindo.

- Valeu mano! Ah, mas Athena não vai gostar... - Lembrou amuado.

- Acho que se pedirmos com jeitinho ela deixa. Não custa tentar, vamos nessa! - E se separaram, cada qual para seu destino.

_**Momento atual**_

- Ai, minha cabeça tá doendo pra porr... - Aioros se calou ante ao olhar de repreensão de Mu e o a cara de choque de Aioria. - O que foi, nunca tiveram ressaca não?

- Nunca deixei que o álcool alcançasse níveis extremamente elevados na minha corrente sangüínea, caro colega. - Retorquiu o ariano.

- Um simples "não" bastava, sabia? - Disse Sagitário com um muxoxo. - Mas afinal, por que estamos aqui mesmo?

- Ora pra que, pra bebermos tudo de novo, _hombre_! - Sentenciou Shura, aparentemente feliz com a possibilidade de voltar a estar bêbado.

- _Mon Dieu_, será que só pensam nisso? - Bufou Kamus.

- _Non_, pensamos em outras coisas também, Pingüim! _Ragazze_! - Sorriu Máscara da Morte, soltando um beijo estalado para o ar.

- _Muheres_! - Imitou o capricorniano.

- Bolo de chocolate... - Era Milo, ainda pensando no doce do amigo. Todos o olharam estranho e ele calou-se, enrubescido.

- Não queiram saber, foi uma cena lamentável. - Concluiu Shaka, encerrando a discussão.

Os onze cavaleiros de Ouro estavam reunidos às portas do Templo da Deusa, onde formulavam uma forma de conseguir o que queriam sem ofendê-la.

- E então, vamos ficar aqui parados? - Perguntou Afrodite, já impaciente.

- Tá com pressa de que, Dite? Eu que devia estar ansioso, já que me tiraram de junto da Marin tô calmo! - Ponderou Aioria. - Quanto a você, só tem aquelas rosas fedid... - Foi interrompido por um forte soco no nariz.

- A QUEM ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE FEDIDAS? - Gritou Peixes possesso.

- Calma senhores, o objetivo aqui hoje é diversão, não encrenca... - Falava Aldebaran enquanto apartava uma possível Batalha de Mil Dias. Algo porém o fez largar os brigões. - Ouviram isso?

- Sim. Athena está nos chamando! - Disse Saga, entrando rapidamente no salão do Grande Mestre.

- Droga, espero que dê tempo! A senhorita Saori vai me matar! - Gemia Kiki, correndo em direção à casa da Deusa. - Se pelo menos você não tivesse feito esse barulho... Porcaria, estou reclamando com um cetro! Mas nada vai me acontecer, ela é boazinha... Eu espero!

Alcançou sem demora o templo e parou para respirar.

"Ufa, cheguei! Oba, ninguém por perto... Posso deixar lá no quarto e ela nunca vai saber o que houve.", pensava, olhando o báculo. "Só que seria uma pena não testá-lo. É tão bonito... E tem tanto poder... Midas estava certo, quem o possuir pode fazer qualquer coisa!". Com isso na cabeça caminhava em direção aos aposentos divinos. "Acho que não haveria problemas em ficar mais um pouco com ele...".

- Kiki!

O garoto virou-se rapidamente ao chamado e encontrou todos os dourados o observando.

- Que faz com a Deusa Nikke, pivete? - Inqueriu Saga com um olhar irritado.

- E-eu... - Gaguejou tentando encontrar uma resposta; inconscientemente apertou mais o cetro entre os braços.

- Kiki, dá isso pra cá! - Ordenou Mu.

- Ah é, por que deveria?

O cavaleiro estranhou. Por mais malcriado que seu aluno fosse ele nunca sequer uma vez atrevera-se a respondê-lo daquela forma. Achou também perturbadora a forma que ele aferroava-se ao báculo e o brilho de cobiça em olhos tão jovens.

- Kiki, vou esquecer o que acabou de me dizer e o que fez, então por favor, entregue para nós. - Pediu novamente.

- NÃO! Vocês não querem colocá-lo no lugar, querem ficar com ele! Querem ser os Mestres também! Como esses doidos aí! - Apontando para os gêmeos, que tremeram de raiva. Shura abafou um riso. - Mas ele agora é meu, só MEU! - E dito isso desapareceu no ar.

- Onde ele foi? - Assustou-se Milo.

- Está usando telecinese! - Avisou Mu. - ALI! - Apontando o menino que surgira do outro lado da sala.

Aioria correu para perto o ruivo e estava quase a alcançá-lo quando este novamente sumiu, aparecendo entre Milo e Kamus. Estes bateram fortemente as cabeças ao tentarem agarrá-lo. Parecia que o pequeno aprendiz estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo pois fez com que Máscara e Kanon agissem da mesma forma, acabando por um dar de cara com o outro.

- Não me pegam! Seus velhotes! - Provocava próximo a uma coluna. Contudo sentiu uma sombra atrás de si e antes que pudesse se teleportar Aldebaran o agarrou pela camisa com uma mão e o cetro na outra. - Ei, me solta! - Esperneava.

O Touro sorriu condescendente, não queria mal ao garoto, tudo não passava de um mal-entendido. Entregou o cetro a Shaka e Kiki ficou desesperado demais para sumir de novo.

- Nossa, o que foi que deu nele? - Inquietou-se Aioros. - Parece possuído.

- Quem se importa? - Grunhiu Gêmeos, dando de ombros e pegando Nikke das mãos do colega. - Agora temos que devolver isso à dona. E preparar o castigo desse ladrãozinho...

- Saga! Por Zeus, é só uma criança! - Intercedeu Mu.

- Criança ou não, sabe das regras! - Avisou, estreitando os olhos. Sentiu então algo segurando o báculo. - Ora pivete, desista! Já viu que não pode contra nós! Fique quieto e prometo que sua pena não será muito dura!

O menino, que havia escapado do cavaleiro, encontra-se novamente agarrado ao cetro. Olhou com ódio o ex-Grande Mestre e disse:

- Eu queria que ver se eu fosse maior que vocês! Aí não ia falar assim comigo!

Um clarão. Foi tudo o que eles conseguiram enxergar naquele momento. O ruivinho sacudiu a cabeça, olhando ao redor. A seus pés estava o báculo, inocentemente jogado. E nem sinal dos homens.

- Ué cadê eles? Poderoso Zeus, eu matei os Cavaleiros de Ouro! Adeus armadura de Áries... - Lamentou o garoto.

- Kiki, aqui embaixo! - Ele ouviu o chamado.

- Hã, mestre Mu? UAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

O que será que ele vira e o deixara tão transtornado?

**$o$**

**N.A**.: Se alguém quiser fazer uma fic falando da paixão do Saga pelo cetro eu serei a primeira a ler. XD Idéia da Virgo e por mim pode ser com segundas, terceiras, quartas intenções. #sorrisão#


End file.
